Blue Melody
by kloper70
Summary: What happens to Zhaan after she dies? How her spirit meets a teenage Earth female and the problems and solutions they face after being stranded on a planet for 3 years.
1. Introduction

Intro

Hellooooooooo! This just a little it of info on how I got into Farscape etc. and how the story will develop. My dad was the one who got me hooked to Farscape. We used to always watch Star Trek together, so this was just like the old days. I remember immediately my fascination with Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan. She was elegant, beautiful, humble, and yet in all of this she was extremely powerful. I loved her all at once.

This is a story of a girl that meets Zhaan after she dies saving Moya and crew. They are on the planet 4 years after her death. I plan to write a prequel to this explaining in a more detailed matter of how this came to be.

I have written 20+ pages of this story in a composition book, so expect this to a long FF! I'm not even done writing it yet!! I hope you like it; this is my first Farscape fan fic. Please review!

Note: You may need a little bit of background with Farscape to understand this.


	2. Chapter 1

Zotoh Lae reached down and picked up an upelie fruit from the ground. Her literally blue face grimaced. It was rotten. Her tan robes swayed with motion as she turned and threw the upelie back to the base of the tree where it would stay. The Delvian teenager swung around and turned back towards her mentor and adopted mother, Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan, was waiting for her to return from her walk in the forest.

Lae, too, was a Pa'u, also called priestess. She was not as powerful in her mental and metaphysical abilities as Zhaan was, but she had some intriguing telepathic abilities no human could compare to.

Lae was a human once. She still was, in a way. But only a little. It was much better being a Delvian, even if that meant you were a plant. She was still having a little trouble with that concept.

Here's what happened: After Zhaan had died - well, she didn't _really_ die. Her spirit lived on. But, in the death of her body, her spirit was flung across the galaxy, right near Earth. She wandered through to Earth and when she arrived she realized that she would need a host. She ended up harboring herself in Lae, whose name had been Joan, while she regained enough strength. Joan had not even realized that another person had been living inside her until Zhaan had enough power to control her body for short periods of time. Joan was forced to accept the fact that Zhaan was staying a while and Zhaan became a vibrant friend in Joan's life.

Zhaan soon had enough strength to re-create a body for herself, a replica of her old one, and when she had made such a thing she left Joan's body for her new one. However, in the process Joan's body had gone into a case of extreme shock at the lost of Zhaan's spirit. At the brink of dying, Zhaan offered her family a choice: leave her to die or let the Pa'u put a little bit of her soul back into the girl before the soul meshed to the new body. The penalty was that Joan had to come live with Zhaan for 50 years to learn to control the powers she would gain from such a process.

Her parents could not let Joan die so they agreed to Zhaan's terms. No one expected the part of Zhaan's soul to take over her entire body. It converted her species. She was supposed to end up a lot human, and only a little Delvian. It ended up the other way around. Because of this, she took on the traits of a Delvian. Her skin eventually turned a deep sea blue and her eyes blue as well. Her mind became very advanced (she gained telepathic abilities) and she lost her hair, seeing as Delvians are bald, and if not bald, had white hair of which there was never very much.

Zotoh Lae smiled as she recalled the day Zhaan revealed that Delvians were plants. Lae had spent the whole entire day trying to talk to flowers. Amusing, Zhaan called it. Lae snorted. Amusing, it was not.

It turns out Delvians are bald so they can photosynthesis the air. It was a nice advantage that she could eat normal food, but knowing that you were no longer a mammal, but a plant, took some getting used to.

Her thoughts faded away as she approached the giant tree she and Zhaan used as a home. It was beautiful, full with spiraled staircases and rooms filled with amazingly detailed carvings that she and Zhaan had carved out over the three years they had been stuck on this tree-filled planet.

Lae sighed. She earnestly hoped that this day would not be a long one.

**Note: Yay! First Chapter, done! Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2! Thank you my friend, for the wonderful complement. You know who you are. **

Lae stopped and looked up at the balconies that lined the sides of the tree. The largest and most ornamented was empty. Lae smiled. _Good_, she thought, _it's about time I had some quality time to focus on Seek._ After the changing (Lae's special way of referring to her species change)Lae became a priestess (a Pa'u) of the Delvian religion, known as the Seek. They worshiped the Goddess and it requires one to be at peace with everything around you and in tune with nature. This explains why there are no closed doors to the outside, only open spaces. Anyway, the better you did this, and the more you did it determined your level, or plane. As you achieved these levels you gained mental and metaphysical abilities. Lae was only of the 3rd level; however, Zhaan was of the 12th and had demonstrated some abilities no foe would want to recon with. She could share pain with the one who was suffering from it, move things with her mind, attack peoples minds, and many more. At one point in her life she saved her friend from dying, and in doing so, became very weak. After that, the ship she was on got itself into a pinch and just as all was lost, she saved everyone, but in doing so, had to give up her life. That was how she ended up on Earth. That's how this entire mess started.

_Now, Lae, when did I ever teach you to be so negative? You must always look on the bright side of things. _ Zhaan commented into Lae's mind.

_Yes Zhaan. _Lae countered. Zhaan had been through a lot, and it was best to listen to her.

Because of the time Lae and Zhaan had spent together, and the fact that half of Lae's soul was in reality Zhaan's, the mental bond between the two was very, very, great. It was like Earthen steel. Lae never entered Zhaan's mind though. She never would. Zhaan had had an extremely hard past and Lae thought it best to let Zhaan's thoughts alone.

She asked Zhaan about her past once. Zhaan had grown up on Delvia, the Delvian home planet, and her lover was a male named Bitaal. He was a political leader and when he let the Peacekeepers (a communist group bent on controlling the galaxy) take over and destroy Delvia, she killed him in during Unity, an extremely sexual act when the minds mesh and the bodies become one. She was imprisoned for many years and got separated from the Goddess. After a while she embraced religion again but it is known that Zhaan still has a darker side that rarely pushes itself outward.

Lae made her way across the floor of her home and up the spiral stairs to the balcony. She walked around the corner and jumped to find Zhaan sitting cross-legged on the floor. Zhaan didn't normally like to be disturbed when meditating.

"Excuse me, Pa'u, I didn't mean to intrude! I will let you alone…" Lae stammered in hopes of being forgiven.

Zhaan was beautiful. If she looked a little more human and had some hair she could have been a model. Her blue skin was free of blemishes and the yellow vein-like swirls on her scalp shone like gold in the sunlight. Her hands (at the moment with pointer finger and thumb together in a meditation position) were scarred and rough, but when they touched you it was a touch of compassion and care. The robes that hung off her body pooled out in a sea of tan and earthy colors. She smiled slightly.

"No." Zhaan said softly and reassuringly, "When I was correcting your negativity I noticed you were planning to come here. I seized the opportunity to come and have another lesson with you." Zhaan put her hands down and turned her head towards Lae. "Come, sit."

Lae bowed and sat by her adoptive mother.

**Authors note: Next chapter will be longer and a bit more exciting. Remember, this is just the beginning!**


End file.
